The Secret Life
by CheckYesRach
Summary: When what once was an easy Love/Hate relationship develops into something more, can Bella and Jasper keep up the false facade they used to find so easy? Or will everything they worked towards be ruined as the lines of passion blur? AH AU


"Bella! Bella, wait up! This isn't what it looks like, please!" The strangled cries from my best friend, sorry, _ex_-best friend followed me as I ran. I didn't know where I was running to; I had no destination in mind other than away from the shrill laughter of teenage girls and _her._ Pushing past drunken bodies, some I actually would have recognised if I would have slowed down, I barged through the front door of the house that had been trashed during the latest victory party and out into the late night air, wondering what I had done that deserved her betrayal. An immediate breeze whipped my hair around me as I desperately stumbled up the front lawn and out of the gate. Not knowing if _she _had followed me or not, I glanced over my shoulder realising that there was no way I would be able to tell, as the tears I was holding in threatened to spill over my eyes. Not caring who saw me now, I let go, falling to my knees with an inhuman shriek, probably destroying the beautiful dress I was wearing.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that they were going to do that to you, I would never have let them do that to you if I would have known!", Alice pleaded as she too fell to her knees right beside me, pulling me towards her in an attempt to comfort me. It wasn't a pretty sight; the two of us clinging to each other on the side of the road as the tears kept falling, ruining our perfect make-up.  
After a few minutes of sniffling, I replaced my stoic mask and removed myself from her death grip. My body felt numb as the bitter wind bit at my exposed skin. I knew it was a bad idea to wear this poor excuse of a dress, it barely reached the middle of my thigh, leaving so much pale skin unprotected from the crappy weather. Heaving a deep sigh, I pulled myself up off the pavement  
"Tell Charlie I'm at someone's house, I don't care who. I don't want to see your face right now, it's making me ill." Anger began flooding my body as I strode away from my sister, leaving her a crumpled mess on the floor.  
"I don't think so Bella, _I'm _going with you, and I told Charlie that we were both sleeping over at Rose and Jasper's, so you're stuck with me. Now let me go find Rose, she's still inside somewhere." Alice stood swiftly, quickly wiping away any trace of smudged mascara that would ruin her look, and turned on her heel, marching back towards the thumping music and my personal nightmare. Sighing once again, I rolled my eyes at her bitchy antics. We were inseparable at one stage of our lives, but now we couldn't be any different. Although being identical twins, there is very little left that's similar between us. Alice has grown up to be the life and soul of everything, vibrant doesn't even begin to describe her personality, whereas I have remained the same girl I've always been. Plain Jane Bella Swan. Tonight was Alice's idea, to get all dressed up and looking pretty, go to the party and show off the new, reformed Bella Swan, who was confidant, and took no shit from anyone. Rosalie had scoffed at the idea that I could be anything other than ugly duckling Bella. I guess she was right, as much as I hate to admit it, and I got what I deserved for trying to fit in. I won't be doing that again in a very long time.

Minutes passed before Alice and Queen Bitch graced me with their presence, chuckling when they caught sight of me again, drenched from head to toe from being pushed into the pool with Mike Newton. Shivering from both the cold and the thought of Newton touching me, I rolled my eyes at them and started walking, our heels clicking on the floor. When Rose and Jasper had first moved to town from Texas, they had been big news. Young orphans adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen following a tragic car accident. Naturally, they joined our group, as their new siblings were our best friends. Emmett and Edward Cullen, both the older brothers I never had, and never particularly wanted, but received anyway. The six of us were the same age and I thought it would all be perfect, until I actually met them. Rosalie was your stereotypical bitch, beautiful yet hateful, even at the tender age of 8. She had taken an immediate disliking to me, one which I was almost grateful to reciprocate and had made my life a living hell so far, but I try not to let it get me down. Personally, I'd like to think that she's secretly jealous of my petite frame, natural good looks and irresistible charm. Then there's Jasper, her slightly older "bad boy" brother. Sure he may wear a leather jacket, ride a Harley to school and party like there's no tomorrow when he's not too busy getting stoned, but underneath his ruggedly handsome face there's a highly intelligent man ready to burst out. I admit that one too many times I have been caught staring at him, but it's too hard to resist such a fine piece of ass, even if he is my sworn enemy. We didn't get off to a good start, and never bothered to fix the dysfunctional relationship we had going. He pissed me off, I pissed him off. Life was good.

I didn't realise that we'd already reached their house until I was shoved out of the way by a perfectly manicured hand. Rosalie.  
"Are you just going to stand there in the way like the loser that you are, or are you going to let us passed? Some of us are cold you know."I was pulled out of my musing by her tinkling laugh as Alice chimed in. Deciding to ignore them, I still hadn't forgiven them for what had happened at the party; I pushed open the front door to reveal Emmett lounging on the couch, surrounded by a heap of popcorn. He had clearly spilled it everywhere whilst watching another scary movie. I trudged over and flopped down onto the couch next to him,  
"Shit Bells! What happened to you? Can you not sit on the couch? You'll ruin it, and I'm not prepared to reap those consequences later. Maybe you should take a shower and clean up, no offence but you look a mess..." he rambled on, glancing between my sister, Rose and I for an explanation as to why I had turned up, drenched, makeup everywhere and a birds nest for a hair style. "Rosie? What happened?" he and Rose had always had a thing between but he had yet to make a move on her. Yet.  
"Well, Bella being the silly klutz she is decided to go stand directly next to the pool, where she accidentally slipped and fell in. Quite unfortunate as well since she looked so nice tonight. Isn't that right Bella?" Her patronising tone hung in the air as I stood up and stormed out of the room and up the stairs. Emmett's loud chuckles could still be heard as I neared the top of the stairs. She had some how managed to forget to mention that I had been standing next to the pool trying to escape Mike Newton's groping hands as people stood around watching the show. Albeit it was my clumsy nature that led me to be taking an unexpected swim, but it wouldn't have happened if Alice and her popular friends hadn't sent me outside, then told Mike I was waiting for him. Urgh.  
"Emmett? Alice? Where's Edward?" I yelled downstairs. I had assumed he'd be here if Alice was sleeping over, being her boyfriend now of 4 years I was pretty sure they'd gotten past 1st base. My only answer was the fading bellow of Emmett's voice as the front door opened and shut or a final time. "Emmett?" Silence filled the house as Edward's car started up and pulled out of the garage. Great! First I'm subjected to a couple of hours of Bella Barbie off Alice, then I was pushed into a pool and now I've been abandoned. What a fun night.  
"Well, what do we have here? The Loch Ness monster finally showin' itself?" Jasper's husky southern drawl startling me from my self pity party. I span around to face him, levelling him with my iciest glare. Even Rosalie couldn't compete, yet Jasper's ocean blues didn't waver. A smirk tugged at his lips as I continued my assessment downwards. No shirt? Why doesn't he have a shirt on? Not that I'm complaining... His hardened abs gleamed with water as my eyes trailed down the light dusting of golden hair leading towards the sharp angles of his hip bones and fluffy white towel he held around himself.  
"Are you quite finished there Ma'am? Or would you prefer me to give you a 360?" He taunted, as he flexed his muscles and slowly span around.  
"Not to be rude, _Jasper" _ I sneered, trying to cover the look of mortification which crossed my face at being caught ogling, " but why exactly are you naked? And do you know where the others went? They just left me here... with nothing for company but you." He chuckled as he started prowling towards me.  
"Oh, Darlin'. The things you say make my heart do funny things. If you must know, and hadn't notice already, I just had a shower, personally hygiene is important you know?" He looked me up and down with a raised eyebrow. I felt somewhat exposed as his clear blue eyes darkened slightly, taking in my short dress that hid nothing. "Cold, are we?" he noted with a nod towards my chest. I flushed a bright red as I struggled with a retort.  
"Uh, well, actually I... umm... Pfffft. Whatever." Smooth Bella, real smooth. He barked a laugh and threw his head back, his golden curls already starting to spring up all over the place from their previously soaked position.  
"Bella, you're too funny. That was genius. Honestly, the best come back i've heard." I narrowed my eyes at his smug face.  
"If I want my comeback I would have wiped it off you're daddy's chin." I sneered, brushing past him as I made my way towards the recently used bathroom. It smelt unmistakably like Jasper and the very thought of him, naked in here, probably touching himself, just a few short minutes ago got my heart racing and a recognisable flood of warmth to spread between my thighs. Just as I was bending over to unfasten my heels, the bathroom door flew open. A sharp intake of breath told me that my dress was doing little to conceal the thong I had been persuaded to wear, nor to cover up my freshly waxed area. Footsteps quickly padded across the room as Jasper roughly grabbed my hips, pulling me back into his blatant arousal.  
"You little bitch. Think you can march through _my_ house, flaunting yourself in front of _me,_ tease _me,_ and then walk away? "He punctuated each word with a grind of his narrow hips into my ass. I stood up to my full 5ft4 height and pushed myself back onto him with a throaty moan.  
"Oh Jasper, you think that was teasing? I'm just get started" My voice was almost unrecognisable; it was low and sultry sounding. "Trust me, when I'm finished with you tonight you'll beg me to finish you off, either that or you'll be taking another shower..." His grip tightened on my hips as he span me around to face him. Instead, I was eye level with his hard chest which was rising and falling with his rapid, shallow breath.  
"If you're so fuckin' confident in your talents doll, why don't you show me? Prove to me that you're as good as you believe" his intense gaze stared straight into me and wrapped itself around my stomach, squeezing tightly. More heat flooded down below as he grinded against my core.  
"Now there's a plan I think I might actually enjoy. Lead the way Cowboy. If I'm doing this then I'm doing it properly." I smacked his ass as I turned him around and pushed him out the door. His growl echoed around me as his hand encased mine. I never realised how big his hands were. Strong, long fingers tugged at my arm as he pulled me towards his bedroom door.

_**Haters gonna Hate. Review if you liked it (:**_


End file.
